True pain
by Evil Crocodile
Summary: Oswald found settling into the boss lifestyle is no easy thing choices need to be made, the new king notices that all choices have pain but now it was in his hands finally to choose. Could her pain in life beat his? Maybe this time Oswald could find a female in Gotham who would not try and back stab him for once.


So far so good, the day had been a productive one. Money collected with plenty of the day to spare, one more stop off point and he could do whatever took his fancy that evening.  
Oswald could for once feel his step lighten in knowledge there was no drama today, Zaz noticed this pleasant atmosphere around his boss.

"You seem pleased boss"  
Zaz comments, Oswald lifts his head and breathes deep.

"yes, I guess so Victor. I think we have had enough of trouble for now, it's about time we had a peaceful day."  
Zaz opens the door ahead of Oswald, holding it open as he nods in agreement. They entered the dark pool hall to realize very quickly that in fact today was going be like another.

"Mr Cobblepot, wasn't expecting you."  
A man stood by the large snooker table blurted out, the soft green fabric now stained a blackish colour from blood of the woman who was laid on it.

"Clearly"  
Oswald snaps back anger in his voice, Zaz walks to stand by Oswald's side looking at the woman, her skin was pail she had been beaten up bad hence all the blood, her eye's glazed over.

"She dead?"  
Zaz half asks, slightly concerned it was going to set Oswald off, which it did.

"What the hell is this! because I swear if this nothing other than business I will skin you alive"  
Oswald's voice may have cracked a little out of anger but the three men stood around the pool table flinched none the less. His voice also seemed to bring some life back to the woman on the table who's eyes fluttered breaking out of the glazed look.

"She is a thief boss, she broke in that jewellery store uh, Jaro... Jar.."  
The man desperately try to find his words only to be put off by Oswald's darkening expression, Zaz shakes his head and offers his own words.  
"Jarrods?"  
The man nods quickly and he points to the woman, who had managed to turn her head to watch the conversation unfold.  
"So we brought her here to get her to tell us were the jewels are for Jarrods and you boss, but the little bitch will not admit to it"  
Zaz grins and Oswald shakes his head

"how could she admit to something she didn't do gentlemen?"  
Oswald's comment earns him a confused look from the three men, a tear streaks down the woman's face.  
"We had the thief of that particular issue caught yesterday, I look after my territory not you"

Oswald's voice was dark now and Zaz draws his guns out their holsters making all three men put their hands up.  
"teach one of them a life lesson Victor"  
Before they could process what Oswald said Zaz had shot one of them clean though the head, Oswald walks to the pool table the remaining men back away, large purple marks were clear on her legs his guess was they hit her with a pool cue, a lot.

"I must apologize, I try and run a tight ship but it's hard when a lot of your crew are morons"  
Oswald's voice a lot more kinder now, her eye's seemed calmer too they were a piercing blue like his, she slowly sits up her dark black hair lifts from the gelatinous blood holding it to the table.  
"are you going to kill me Mr Cobblepot?"  
Her voice was horse most likely due to crying out mercy from her captors, other than being beaten and busied she was a very attractive woman, he looks her up and down and smiles.  
"not today, just stay out of trouble"

Oswald's voice was quiet now, she nods in response, turning on his heels he walk up to the main man his hand open waiting for his money.  
"make sure to pay any of this young woman's hospital bills"  
the man hands over the money to Oswald and nods in response to his comment, Oswald tucks the envelope into the inside of his jacket as he heads out the building with Zaz in tow.

Back at the Cobblepot mansion allowed Oswald to relax he sipped his red wine sat in his chair by the fire, finally in peace that was until Zaz entered the living room with Jim Gordon not far behind, Oswald places down the wine glass hard but not to break it and rubs the bridge of his nose.  
"Victor, doors what do we do?"  
Oswald's voice was irritated and tired but Zaz's was light and carefree as always  
"depends on if they are open or not"

Oswald chuckles desperate for Jim to just get on with it so he can be left alone.  
"It won't take long just need to know if you had anything to do with the pool hall down on 4th, save us looking into it"  
Jim was always so formal and cold went he spoke to Oswald maybe it was just him all over unless you were a love interest. Oswald looks up to Jim waving his hand dismissively as he speaks.  
"The normal pick ups nothing too brash, why?"  
He was going to regret asking he could feel it, Jim rarely came to him at his home unless he was really unsure. A lot of the time it was good heads up for Oswald on crime that wasn't being controlled by him, he sips his wine.

"Someone killed the owner, two lackeys plus a bar guy in an, alternative manner"  
Zaz raised his eyebrow at the description Jim gave clearly not guns. This peaked Oswald's interest seeing as there was no mention of the woman, there wasn't enough time to drop her off at the hospital and them be back at the pool hall to get murdered.

"By alternative manner you mean?"  
By Oswald's response Jim knew that he knew something about the pool hall.  
"Well the bar guy was stabbed in the eye and neck with a bottle opener, one goon had a long blade jammed up under his chin, the other was shot in the head"  
Clearly the one shot was Zaz's mark from their earlier visit, Oswald turned his wine glass in hand listening to Jim.  
"The owner was skewered with a broken pool cue, the M.E thinks he was still alive when they were robbing the safe"  
Jim crossed his arms waiting for Oswald's response which was simple  
"what a psycho, right Victor?"  
Zaz nods to his comment, Oswald leans forward in his seat looking directly at Jim now who had been studying him.  
"never the less if I find out anything I will let you know, we can't have such a danger in this city take care Jim"

Jim nods taking his leave, Zaz nods once he sees Jim drive away Oswald downs his wine and launches the glass into the fire.  
"one day is all want!"  
Oswald seethed in his chair and Zaz approached slowly with an odd expression.  
"weird the girl wasn't there, think she did it?"

Zaz's comment sounded a little worried for once, Oswald stands and searches through his wine cabinet for something to take to the iceberg lounge seeing as he can't relax he might as well go to work. Finding an appropriate red he tucks it under his arm and hints for Zaz to follow.

"I'm going to be at the club while you find the lady in question, if she did it bring her to me, if not make sure we have eyes on her good chance she knows who did"


End file.
